Perfect
by gargz
Summary: Takes place during 2x19 Born this Way. Finn helps Rachel after her accident, helps her realize how perfect she is. One-shot


After Santana's hateful comments about her nose, and Mr. Schue's inability to control the bullying within his own Glee Club, Rachel made her way to the nurses office.

Every couple of hours Rachel had to remove the old bandages on her nose and replace them with fresh ones. Making her way down the hall she couldn't help but replay what Suntan had said, "If you don't like the way you look, you should change it." Of course her message was all wrong, but Rachel couldn't help but think that maybe she was right.

Rachel knew her nose was big, she'd been told her whole life by doctors, family and school kids, including Suntan that her nose was big. At first she would just ignore it, look at Barbara Striesand she never had a nose job and is one of the most successful film and music artists in the world. She was also Rachel's role model, and if Barbara didn't get one done then neither would she.

Well that's how she used to feel, now she felt like a nose job was a real possibility. Look at what happened in Glee rehearsal Finn practically broke her nose. Admittedly dancing within the vicinity of Finn is never a good idea, he even injures himself.

Making her way into the nurses station she nodded to the on call nurse on the phone and made her way to the back room. She silently gathered her supplies and sat down on the resting table. The hardest part came next, peeling off the band aid on top of her bruised and swollen nose, it brought tears to her eyes every time she did it.

Closing her eyes and gently grasping the peel of the band aid, Rachel gently started to pull, the pain was instantaneous, but she kept pulling.

"Here let me help you." Rachel's eyes snapped open in front of her Finn stood looking disturbed and slightly sick.

Rachel shook her head, "It's alright i got it, plus its kind of gross with the dried blood and puss. I'd rather you didn't see me like this." She shifted on the bench in an attempt to distance herself from Finn, who hadn't yet moved from the doorway.

Finn just let out a slight laugh, "I don't mind, plus it's my fault that your nose is like this. I really am sorry Rach, I didn't think as i was swinging this tree branches around." Rachel chuckled as Finn flapped his arms back and forth.

Smiling brightly at the sound of her laugh, he slowly made his way toward her and stood directly in front of her. She looked up at his face, his smiling face beaming down and her.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." Finn said softly as he gently grasped the lifted tap on the band aid. Rachel closed her eyes and waited for the pain. Finn's first pull was gentle and Rachel barely felt anything, but the next one was a killer.

Rachel sucked in a breath the pain searing, tears formed instantly in her eyes. Finn didn't take notice to her breathing but noticed a lone tear making its way down her left cheek.

Instantly he removed his hands from the band aid concerned, "Rach you okay, am i hurting you? I can stop?" Finn fired out.

Rachel just silently shook her head, "keep going you're almost done." She whispered. Gently Finn whipped the tear from her cheek and continued. A few more pulls and the old blood stained strip was off her nose.

As soon as the pain subsided Rachel opened her eyes and Finn could see the unshed tears making there way down her cheeks. Silently and softly Finn whipped each one. "Sorry i hurt you." Finn said, "It's okay, it didn't hurt too much." Rachel lied, it killed.

"Can you hand me that white bottle there." Rachel said pointing to the lotion bottle on the counter, it was a perscription cream that would help with swelling and to make sure she wouldn't scar.

Instead of handing the bottle to Rachel, Finn squirted some of the lotion on his finger tips. "How do i do this?" He asked now confused. "Gently rub it on my nose, mostly in the bruised area." Rachel explained.

Slowly Finn placed his fingers on the bridge of her nose, Rachel hissed at the sensation of the cold cream against her burning hot flesh. Silently Finn rubbed the cream into her nose paying close attention to the worst parts.

When he was done he wiped his hands on paper towels, and grabbed the fresh band aid. As he was preparing the band aid Rachel called for his attention.

"What...what..do you think if I get a nose job?" Rachel asked. Finn continued to apply the bandage but looked down at her confused.

"Why would you do that?" He asked confused.

"Why not?" Rachel retorted back quietly. "If i got a nose job i wouldn't have to worry about being hit in the face and breaking my nose, it wouldn't be a constant worry, i also wouldn't stand out so much and...and...I'd be prettier." Her last sentence was in a quiet whisper that Finn wasn't sure he really heard her.

"Is that what this is about looking prettier?" Finn asked slightly angry, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah so what if it is, maybe i want to be seen as the pretty one for once, that the ugly duckling that i am constantly compared to." Rachel retorted back.

"Who said anything about an ugly duck?" Finn said confused.

Rachel just exhaled, "Compared to some one like Quinn i look ugly, the unconventional beauty. Well what if i want to be the conventional beauty?" Rachel said getting more upset at Finn for not understanding.

"No." Finn said looking at Rachel. She just looked confused," what do you mean no?" She was now the one confused and slightly annoyed.

"I mean no." Finn said again, "I'm not going to let you do this to yourself." He finished, and instantly saw the anger build on Rachel's face.

"What do you mean you're not going to let me do this to myself?" She spat, "this has nothing to do with you, it's my body, my choice and my nose." She replied angrily.

Finn just chuckled pissing off Rachel even more, " I am not going to let you change the way you look because you think being unconventional beautiful is a bad thing. It's not, it's what makes you, you. It's what makes you so special...you're unique Rachel, in the best way possible. You don't care what people say about you, you do what you want to do because it makes you happy." Finn ranted on.

"You take pride in knowing that Barbara never got one either. Quinn is the conventional beauty, so what? Imagine the things people are going to say when a Jewish girl with a big nose from Lima, Ohio wins her first Tony. Their going to say how beautiful, talented and special that girl is and are not even going to pay attention to your nose." Finn finished. He looked over at Rachel as she had unshed tears in her eyes again.

"Plus I love your nose, it's sexy." He smiled his secret smile just for her. Rachel just chuckled a watery laugh, "yeah real sexy," pointing to the band aid.

"It totally is, remember during the summer when we fell asleep on your floor in your room?" Rachel just blushed at the memory of being pressed flat against his body while they slept. "Well you totally snore." Finn chuckled at Rachel's horrified look. "Not in a bad way, in a cute sexy way. It's not really even a snore more like you breathing really deeply." Finn laughed again at the memory.

"Look Rach i know you don't think you're beautiful. But you are, conventional or not. And it's not just looks that make some one beautiful. You have the most amazing heart, and passion and you carry so much love in your heart for everybody, even people who don't deserve it. You're amazing and I like you just the way you are." He didn't give her a chance to reply.

He moved closer to her, gently grasped her face in his hands and very gently placed three little kisses on her nose. " Don't change a thing about you Rachel, you're perfect. " He finished before letting her go and walking out of the room.


End file.
